A Crimson Dawn
by emmmaaa
Summary: Story in Edward's POV. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Hope you like it, if you don't, stop reading it. Hopefully will update almost everyday.
1. The New Girl

Upon First Look

I never thought this new girl would be anything to me when she first came. All day I had to put up with the thoughts of the males around school, they all consisted of inappropriate idea about this new girl. Sometimes I saw bits of her through their minds, never her face, just the parts that drove the male population crazy. I could not comprehend what was so special about her, she was new, she was not extremely gorgeous so why all the fuss? I was frustrated with them by the time lunch rolled around, why couldn't these idiots think of something else, possibly something intelligent for once. I grabbed the tray of food I would never touch and sat down with my family. Each of them was thinking something different. Emmett as usual was looking for something to wrestle, his thoughts always consisted of him dominating but that was Emmett. Rosalie thought it was time to get her nails done again and was marveling over which color to get. Jasper was thinking about how thirsty he was and how he missed that taste of human blood, the aroma, thickness…I couldn't listen much longer it sounded so very… tempting. I grew tired of listening to people thoughts and gazed around the room. Then _she_ walked in. Everyone male in the entire lunch room including the teachers looked up at her. Their thoughts came at me like a brick to my head.

" Who is _she_?!"

"Man I want a piece of that!"

"I am going to ask her out after school."

Then the images came, I tried to close off my mind but they were everywhere. It was appalling what these people thought of her, like she was a toy they could put to their use, it disgusted me in every way. The thoughts would not stop so I decided to hear what she had to say, non-verbally that is. I found her almost instantly sitting down next to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. She looked extremely uncomfortable where she was, I felt bad for her, not only was she new but the guy next to her was one of the biggest perverts I had ever met. I zeroed in on her intent on focusing on her thoughts alone and not Mike's. I was greeted with a concrete wall. I tried to enter again hoping to break down what ever she was using for amour, nothing. I was perplexed, how did she know to block her mind from me, she was just a measly human. Was I missing something? She certainly was not a vampire, even though she was deadly pale, I could hear her heart beat. I zoned off trying to figure out why I was having so much trouble. I was totally unaware of her conversation with Jessica, but my ears perked up as Jessica mentioned my family. She gave a brief description of us, nothing hinted at our true nature, but Jessica mentioned in her thoughts that the girl must have thought we were good looking or something by the way her head was ducked. I decided for the first time to get a look at this girl for myself. I what I saw amazed me, she was not ordinary at all. She had a milky white skin that was somewhat transparent like mine but not quite, she had full cherry lips, and her eyebrows were knitted together over her chocolate brown eyes portraying a look of utter confusion. I was curious, why was she confused, was I staring at her funny? I looked away but from the corner of my eye I saw her blush a bright pink before her eyes settled on her lunch tray. I once again tried and failed to read her mind. Now furious that this girl had managed to evade me. What ever the reason was I was going to find out, and I was going to cover it by any means necessary. With that the bell rang, I dumped my lunch and headed off to Biology.


	2. Blood

Blood

I made it to Biology early, as usual. In fact I was the second person there. I made my way to my lab table which was in the very middle of the room. I enjoyed having a table to myself so I would not have to pretend I did not know the material to fit in with my partner, which by now I had learned many more times than I would have liked. My boredom caught up with me so I tuned in to everyone else's thought, I stayed like that for awhile preoccupied in the frivolities of teenagers.

My daze was cut short when the smell of humans enveloped me. Class would be starting in a few minutes and then I would have to put up with that moron of a teacher Mr. Banner. He was not actually a moron but my knowledge in comparison to his was like an ant to a giant. Mr. Banner walked into class on time mentally preparing his notes for his lecture. I internally groaned, _**another** lecture on cellular anatomy, I might die if I have to go through High School Bio one more time._ I mentally laughed at this because I knew I could not die no matter how hard Mr. Banner threw his lectures at me.

Once class was full I directed my attention to the board and planned how I would use this class period. Then the door opened and the girl who people's thoughts had told was named Bella Swan walked in. Everything was fine until she flipped her hair, sending her scent right to my face.

I went crazy. The monster inside of me was lit on fire. The smell was absolutely amazing, nothing could compete with it, nothing. Her blood, I needed it, I was so thirsty, I NEEDED her blood. I could not think of anything else, she smelled so good. Then she looked at me as she passed by, and I saw him there in her eyes. I saw the monster I really was, the _thing_ I had been trying to erase for so long, the thing that could ruin my life forever. Her face was in utter horror, but I didn't care she was full of the thing I wanted most, blood. The venom filled my mouth, ready to go.

She made her way up to Mr. Banner doing the "I'm new here" thing. I tuned it out, she smelled so good. Instantly my mind thought of a way to lure her out with me after class, I thought of 100 ways to do it. I figured out how much time it would take for me to kill everyone in this room, the answer was no time at all.

She started turning around, to my extreme pleasure she was going to have to sit next to me. I could carry her out of the class room without anyone noticing, this was wonderful. Then something came into my mind and screamed to me, _STOP!!! What are you doing you idiot?!, You could ruin everything Carlisle made, everything he made for your family, stop don't do this!_ There was a war in my head, I wanted to agree with the angel but the monster knew me better. _You can go back to your old life, the one where you were apart from your family. Remember how wonderful those years were?_ No, those years were terrible I killed so many people. I argued and the angel won.

I looked up at her she as she was making her over my eyes caught her's and she faltered and gripped another lab table for support. _A frail tiny human to weak to walk, how lucky could I get? _NO! I had to stop this the smell, everything. I stopped breathing. This did nothing but torment me, her scent was imprinted in my brain. I wished I could read her mind, maybe if I could hear her human thoughts the civility in me would awaken, … nothing.

She was almost here now and I was sitting on my hands hoping to restrain myself. The demon in my head pointed out that I did not need my hands in order to satisfy my craving, and he was right so I held on to the table instead. Then she sat down in her seat refusing to look at me. She separated us by creating a screen with her hair. _Foolish girl, do you really think your hair can keep me from getting to your neck?_ I thought. I started to breathe again. The scent was better than I had remembered. Even better was that she put her hair there because she was frightened of me, prey is always easier to get when they are afraid. The angel came in contact again and told me to move away from her, so I did it, I moved as far as I could and still be in front of the table. My hands were rolled into to fists to keep me from moving, I was as safe as I could make myself and the lecture started.

The whole time I focused on not moving or breathing, it was the hardest thing I had ever tried to do in all my years of existence. I caught her looking at me through her hair, once she saw my face she always immediately returned to her notes. I must have been the most terrifying monster she had ever seen. I felt so bad to know I was scaring her, it scared me to know this is what I really was, a monster. I desperately tried to reach her thoughts, I wanted to know she did not think of me this way, I _needed_ her to think otherwise, but I could not get anything, not even a whisper.

The bell rang and I was out of the class room before anyone could blink, I did not look back and I ran into the forest, I needed to hunt NOW. A million questions swarmed into my head. _Why did she smell so good? Why can't I read her mind? Why am I such a monster? What will I do? How will I tell Carlisle. I need answers! _I wished I had died all those years ago, I wished she had never come here, I wished I was just a human. There was only one option, I had to leave, and I had to leave today.

After having done some hunting I made my way back to school and on to English, I was not even late. After school I would sort out my problems, once and for all. I had no idea how I was going to handle my family but I knew this was for the best, for them and for Bella. This was going to be one of the hardest tasks of my life, leaving the ones I loved behind, but it was also the safest thing for myself, to hide the monster and never let him out again.

A/N: Thanks to every one who reviewed. I jumped up and down like an idiot when I saw them. Also I will not update this often, today I was just overly excited. Thanks a ton.

emmmaaa


	3. Run Away

* * *

**Runaway**

* * *

* * *

As soon as sixth period was over I rushed to the office. I knew I could not run from all my problems, but maybe I could change them. My goal in this case was to find away out of my class with Bella, I only had one class with her so hopefully finding a way out would not be too complicated. Once in the office I was greeted with Ms. Cope's thoughts.

_ My goodness he is so handsome. I wish he was mine, I'd know how to keep him busy….mmm._

I was disgusted at what her thoughts subjected me to. But I was focusing on becoming as alluring as possible, I needed her to switch my schedule and it would happen by any means necessary.

"Good afternoon I shot her a wide smile.

"Good afternoon to you too Edward." _You have no idea how good my afternoon is now that you stopped by._

I was even more disgusted but continued. "Ms. Cope I am having some difficulty with my schedule, I was wondering if it might be possible to switch one class to another time." I prayed it would be fine.

"Well Edward give me a sec and I'll pull up your schedule." She clicked the mouse a couple times, typed in my name and got where she wanted.

"Now which class would you like to switch?"

"Period five biology with Mr. Banner." She looked at the screen and continued.

"And which period would you like to switch it for?"

"2nd period would be fine." I was fidgeting, this had to happen fast because my family would be waiting.

"I am so sorry Edward biology that period is completely full."

"How about first period then?"

"Full again." No I was going crazy, was there no way out of hell!

I door opened I did not even bother looking I was desperate now.

"_Any_ period would be fine."

"I am so sorry Edward they are all full." Nooooo!

"Fine may I please drop the class?"

"You'll lose your year!"

"It's okay I'll repeat it next year."

"You will not have enough credit to graduate!" Why was she being so difficult! I had graduated so many times I could care less.

Just then the door opened and girl walked inside carrying a gust of wind behind her. I made the mistake of breathing. The scent was back so strong it almost knocked me over. The monster ripped through me more thirsty then ever. The girl left and I turned seeking the blood I craved so much, there she was leaning against the wall just waiting for me to finish her. She was terrified when she saw my face, that look brought me back to reality. I needed to get out of here, fast. My mind started working against me, _there are only two people here, it would be so easy to kill them both, go satisfy your need! _But the angel inside helped me look back at Ms. Cope. She too was frightened by my look, so I did my best to relax my face.

"Never mind then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." With that I turned and stormed out the door. I could not look at her, even though I was not breathing just knowing she was within my grasp made me thirsty.

I ran out of the school and too my Volvo at a speed that humans could be suspicious of, but I did not care it was better then having a human die because I could not control myself. My family was waiting for me all of them shouting at me through their minds. I just growled and said, "get in the car and don't ask any questions." As soon as we in the car I peeled out of the parking lot, I needed to get away from her, as soon as I could.

After we had been on the road for a while Rosalie started screaming at me.

"Edward what the hell are you doing! Home is back that way! What on earth is going on, are you going insane! Say something, damn it!" I flinched a bit her screaming, my ultra sensitive hearing and her screaming did not go well together. Then Alice sent me a mental message. _Edward, I love you very much and respect your privacy but I would suggest answering her before she throws something at you or rips up your upholstery_. I sighed, Alice was right, as usual. I collected my thoughts and answered in the most calm way possible.

" We are not going home, I am going to the hospital and dropping you guys off there. There I am going to tell Carlisle that I am leaving for Alaska. If you have any questions as to why I am leaving ask Alice because I bet she already knows."

After my speech I was greeted with a wonderful silence, I could finally think to myself for a bit. It was hard though because I could hear what they were thinking, all of them were worried about me and I wished I could tell them not to worry, but I couldn't, there was something wrong and they had every right to worry. Once at the hospital I parked and rushed in to find Carlisle. I found him almost immediately and in vampire talk asked him if we could chat. He nodded and said he would meet me in his office in two minutes. I rushed into his office and laid down on his couch and closed my eyes.

I was thinking about how hard this would be, I had only left my family once and hated it and ended up coming right back to them. This would be the same I was positive. Carlisle walked in, his thoughts told me was extremely worried and confused.

"Carlisle I need to go away for awhile." I said without looking him in the eyes.

"Why Edward, what's wrong?" Now he was really worried.

"I will try to make this quick. Today Chief Swan's daughter came to school. I had no problems that day until she walked into my biology class. She is the best smelling human I have ever come across. I was extremely close to killing her and everyone in that room. I tried to change my schedule but it was not possible, and then she walked into the office. I can not even tell you how close I was to killing her, all the self control I had built over the years disappeared. I need to leave to protect her and us, at this point if I see her again I will most likely expose to Forks what we really are. Carlisle I can not trust myself so I need to leave, I will go back to Denali just for a while and eventually I'll come back but right now I need to leave.

"Edward are you sure you need to leave now, can we go home and talk about this as a family?"

"No Carlisle I can not face Esme right now, it will be easier for everyone if I just leave."

"Edward, I will not stop you from going but I wish there was another way."

"I wish there was another way as well but there isn't. Please tell everyone I love them and that I will call shortly.'

"Edward if you want to get there fast take my car, the tank is full"

"Thanks, bye Carlisle."

With that I left taking his keys and getting in his car. I had a long drive a head of me, my only hope now was that my family would forgive me for leaving them and that Bella Swan would leave Forks.

* * *

I hope you like it! It took me forever! Hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed.

emmmaaa


	4. The Vision

**The Vision**

* * *

The trees were going past me so quickly even for my eyes they were a blur. The faster I drove the farther away from her I could get before the monster turned around. Every time I looked down at the speedometer I drove faster. The monster in me told me to turn around, _her father will not be home until six, she is all alone, you can take her now!._ But I just kept driving. I replayed the day in my mind from start to finish, and everything went smoothly until 5th period, _how could such a short amount of time change my life?_

I had to stop for gas which annoyed me, _why must I waste this time to get gas!_ After filling up and paying for these outrageous gas prices, which at one point in my memory were only twenty cents a gallon, I got on the road again. I had been driving at intense speeds for fifteen minutes when my cell phone rang. I debated about picking it up, I wanted no one to hear or see me like this. I looked at the caller ID it read

ALICE CULLEN in big letters. I sighed and picked it up, no matter how much of a monster I was Alice was one person I could not turn down.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD!!! How could you leave us like that?! You did not even bother to explain and now they are all over me asking me questions that _you_ should have answered!!" She paused.

"Edward… I am sorry I just can't help worrying about you. Please tell me what going on with you, I have no one to talk to because they are all screaming. Please…." She sounded so sad I hated to think I had caused her this pain.

"Alice, there was a girl today in my biology class. I could not control myself very well. She was the most delicious smelling thing I have ever encountered. I cannot begin to explain it. I almost killed her today…"

"What did she look like?" I was surprised, I tell her that great possibility of me killing a human and she asks me what she _looks like_!

"Well she has long brown hair, deep brown eyes, big cherry lips, she is around five foot four and has an extremely pale complexion." I could see her face in my mind, full of terror.

"THATS HER!," Alice screamed into the phone.

"It's her Edward!"

"It's who?"

"The girl from my vision!" How could Alice sound cheerful, this girl could ruin everything for me.

"Alice, what vision?" Now I was curious.

"Well a couple weeks ago I had a vision about a girl who fits your description perfectly only she was a vampire. I saw her smiling and she was staring a you. You were a couple yards away from her and smiling back, it was really romantic." She let out a long sigh.

"Bella is a human, not a vampire and she is terrified of me. There is absolutely no way this vision will come true." My mind was racing though. _If she was a vampire my problems would be gone! Wait…I was smiling at her? Like romantically interested? Alice must be insane._

"It could happen Edward, anything is possible." I cannot believe it, she sounded genuinely happy.

"This one will not Alice, I'm sure of it." She let out a minor scream.

"Oh no, someone coming I have to go, bye Edward I love you and please come home soon."

"I will Alice, I promise." Then she hung up.

I had my mind set straight now, I would go home after this. One stupid human girl could not keep me from the people I love. I would use this trip to erase my thoughts of this girl, and hopefully work on my self control.

I drove for another half a day and finally reached Denali. I turned of the highway and took a dirt road for half a mile then two lefts and turned onto a dirt path. In the distance I saw the old house I used to call home and smiled. Once parked I went around to the back to get my stuff. I set on the ground and walked away from the house to get a good look. It was exactly the same, only the window that Emmett broke was now replaced and the trim was now white. I had been staring at the house for only a few seconds when I was tackled to the ground.

When the thing got off me I realized it was Tanya and I laughed.

"Nice to see you too."

"Edward! We all missed you so much, you guys have not been around in forever! Well come on in!" I grabbed my bags and made my way towards the house. It felt so good to be back here, but in my mind all I could think of was Bella Swan, the vision and her intoxicating smell.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I am going on a trip and could not write much. I will update soon hopefully. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

emmmaaa


	5. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

* * *

Narration in Edward's POV:

The few days I spent with Tanya and her family were good for me. Seeing them away from all the problems of Forks made me see that I was not completely miserable and maybe there was still hope that I could feel this way with my own family at home.

The only thing distracting me from the bliss was my family. Esme begged me to come home and her worry and love for me almost made me jump in the car and drive home…but I stayed. I noticed that the only one who never commented on my absence was Emmett. This confused me, Emmett always put in a word about my well being so why was he being silent _now_? I got my answer only two hours later.

* * *

Present Edward's POV:

I was sitting on top of a mountain enjoying the scenery. Aside from hunting I went out to expose myself to the hunter's presence and work in human smells. I found my-self control to be almost perfect, I hoped that meant I could return home soon and my life would go back to "normal" again. I watched a Red Tailed hawk swoop down suddenly and soar upward again with a small rabbit in its beak. I wished then that it would be as easy for me, just to swoop down and eat the rabbit when I was hungry, but then I would not suffer and I know being what I am suffering was meant for monsters like me. I watched the hawk begin to fly away when my cell phone started to ring and move violently in my pocket. Once the phone was extricated I checked the caller I.D. which read EMMETT CULLEN. I answered.

"Edward…" Emmett said unsure I would answer back.

'Yes Emmett."

"Edward I just want to say…that I know what you are um going through." He let out a long breath.

"What do mean?" I asked him actually confused on what he meant.

"I know how Bella effects you…," he trailed off. This angered me slightly, he could not even fathom what trouble she caused me. Was this some kind of _joke_ to him?!

"Edward, that has happened to me before….more than once but…I failed." What did he mean "failed" how had he failed?

"I could not control myself….It was like she was made specifically for me the perfect taste and if it was even possible the second girl…was even more tempting. I killed them Edward, without _any_ hesitation, _even with_ this lifestyle **nothing** could stop me from getting them. If there is one thing to do for yourself Edward it would be to never come back, I can promise you here your life would be pure torture especially if you killed her. However if you do come back just make sure to never let the vampire in you control you. That's all I can say…. Oh and Edward if you need some one to talk to I promise I won't be going anywhere any time soon." I smiled at his vampire joke but it meant nothing compared to how sincere Emmett's words were.

"Thanks Emmett I really appreciate it." I was not lying about that.

"Oh and Edward knowing you you'll be coming home somake it soon okay? I need someone to wrestle with." I laughed, same old Emmett.

"All right I be there late tonight." I realized then I was not going to let a girl get in the way of what made me happy.

"Good, now tell Rose to shut up for a bit." I laughed again.

"Bye Emmett." As soon as I had hung up I was running back to the house.

After I gotten through the French doors and into the kitchen I noticed it was empty. Once in the living I saw them all there sitting on the couch looking at me.

_'You're leaving."_ They all accused mentally.

"Yes … it's time." They all nodded in understanding. I had told them this would be a temporary visit.

"_We'll miss you Edward."_ I nodded.

"I'll miss you too." With that I went to my room fetched my bag and left.

Before I headed out the door I was ambushed by Kate, Carmen, Tanya and Irina and forced into a huge hug. I loved all the girls and was terribly sad to be leaving them.

"You'll come back soon right Edward?" Irina asked timidly.

"Of course." I felt the worst about leaving Irina, even though she and her sisters all were _attracted _to me, she loved me the most and part of her wished each time I came it would be to stay with her but like with Rose before her she was nothing more than a sister to me.

"When you get back have Carlisle call me, I'm tired of all these girls." Eleazar said smiling. I must admit being the only man in a house of four girls could be tough.

"Hey we're not girls we're women and three of us are older than you!" They all shouted at him. I laughed and Eleazar squirmed. One thing that never changed when girls became vampires were mood swings, this becomes evident when spending a week with Alice away from a shopping mall and a minute _any minute_ with Rosalie.

They all walked me to my car and the three sisters complained

over how technology never stayed put. Carmen laughed at how absurd they sounded and how they treated my Volvo like something that had fallen from the heavens. I could not blame them, they were around before even horses were the most popular thing.

I waved to them in the side mirror as I sped home as quickly as possible. My estimation was not off. I got home at eleven and my family waited for me out on the front porch. Esme smiled as did Alice and Carlisle, the rest gave me questioning looks. Alice shot me a message.

"_What took so long!_ _I was going to rip what's left of my hair out!_" I laughed and the rest lightened up. Esme ran over to me and pulled me into a choker hug.

"Edward if you dare do that to me again there will be conscequences" She breathed into my ear. I let out a small chuckle but I was really feeling awful. _How could I leave my kind and loving mother like that, how could I do that to the people I cared the most about?_ I knew for certain then I would never again let Bella Swan interfere with my life, no matter how good smelled.

* * *

A/N : I am sooooooooooo sorry it took so long and was so short. My computor died and I just now was able to write again. Thanks for your patience and more will be coming and soon. 


	6. Bella: part one

A/N: this is part one of Bella. Eventually I will put them together but for right now I ran out of time. Thank you to 1stepbehind29 and silvershadowkittie because they review a lot.

* * *

Bella

* * *

I did not return to school for a week. I hunted like crazy though, almost every day. No one else in my family understood this insane need other than Emmet and Carlisle, simply because he wanted me to be comfortable. Alice assured me I would not harm her, yet I knew better. Rose, being the most difficult of all, told me to get rid of the girl. I felt trapped, like no one could understand me. For once in my life the source of my fear was a human. This weakness consumed me, my instincts looked for flaws in creatures, weakness being the greatest, and now it was I who was weak.

When Monday came I felt I was ready. I went through my routine, took a run, changed, screamed at my siblings to get in the car, they shout back at me, and I got in the car myself. They approached the car cautiously, all accept for Alice, who jumped in the back seat.

"_Edward don't tell them but it__s going to snow today, I want ambush Rose"_

"Sure thing Alice." I smiled wickedly, this would be a good way to get payback with Rose for being such a jerk.

The rest of them piled in the car just then. Jasper sat to Alices left and Emmett to her right, and Rosalie(as usual) claimed the passenger seat. I was desperate to get moving so I revved the engine.

"Buckle up children you're in for a wild ride." I teased them.

"Oh shut up Edward! We all know you are the least mature here!," she shouted back.

"Rose I think we all know that goes to you and your temper tantrums."

The ride continued like that for the four minutes it took to get to school with my driving and we were now on the nick – names she gives Emmett before engaging in physical activities.

"Oh Boo Bear, I'm waiting!," I said giving my best Rosalie imitation. Emmett growled.

"Well, Edward at least _I'm_ getting some. Poor virgin over here seriously needs something better to do than listen to our fun," she said with a sneer.

"Sorry Rose, it is a bit hard to seeing as you are louder than any speaker under the sun. If you find one that can top you, by all means let me know." Rosalie let out a malicious growl and exposed her pearly whites. Alice and I just laughed.

_"Hey Edward don't complain. At least you do not have to feel their horniness. Which, I might add, takes effect every damn time they look at each other." _Jasper shot at me. I just laughed.

Alice and I skipped off to first period. We were the only people in the class room so Alice quickly jumped into conversation.

"Edward what are you going to do about Bella?," she inquired.

"Honestly Alice, I have no idea."

"Why don't you try talking to her? It might help you better if you realize she is more human than prey." The idea was a good one, but could I talk to her without pouncing?

"I can try".

"Do it, she is more interesting than you think."

"How would you know Alice? She is just a human, nothing interesting."

"I _don't_ know Edward. I was just trying to encourage you to treat her like a person and not a demon."

"Alice there is no point in that. To me she will always be a demon."

The classes were a blur. I was constantly worried I would come across her scent and follow it, but it never happened. As the bell rang to signal the end of fourth period I freaked a bit. Instead of going straight to the cafeteria I met with Alice in the hall. She had this evil grin on her face and I knew it was time to snowball Rose. We walked out side and were soon joined by Jasper. Alice commanded the two of us to make snowball piles, and we did. At vampire speed huge towers of snowballs were created. When Alice was content with the size she gave us a grunt.

"Okay guys here is the plan…you two lean casually against your piles of snowballs to conceal them from Emmett and Rose. They key is that they have no idea that they are there. Then the minute you see Rose chuck them at her as had as you can and as fast. I will go get Emmett. Okay good because they are coming now."

Sure enough the two came out and Alice rushed over to Emmett. Talking about who she saw was going to win the super bowl and Jasper and I took it as our cue. They were flying so fast it was a total blur. Even with our eyes a white chalkiness surrounded us and was hard to see through. When we ran out of snowballs we looked up. Twenty feet away was a white Emmett and Rosalie's head sticking out behind him. After she had declared the coast to be clear she rubbed off the snow from Emmett's face and gave him a kiss. I noticed that snow melted much faster then.

"_Remind me again why I thought I could keep Emmett away from Rose for even a second"!_

Rose and Emmett were now making out right in front of me so I decided to plant one on them. Not as kiss but rather….a snowball. I threw it right at their faces. A growl erupted from Emmett as it landed and Rose screamed and wiped her face off. Emmett detached himself from her and ran head first into me. I managed to duck just in time and skirted off to the lunch room.

With my speed walking I was the first one of us in the lunch line. I pretended to care what I ate for the lady's sake grabbed the tray and headed to our table in the back of the room. A swarm of kids came in Alice and Jasper among them. They were holding hands, it was so subtle you might not notice it. Part of me yearned for their kind of love, but the reasonable part told me monsters were not meant to find love. These ones gave up so much of them selves to be together that it worked for them but I on the other hand, gave up nothing. When they came over I dropped my gaze to the disgusting inedible food in front of me.

"Hi Edward", Jasper said coolly. He was trying to calm me down, but I was just as antsy. SHE would be coming any moment now.

"Edward will you be able to handle Biology, or should we skip it with you?" Alice was trying to be considerate but I knew what she really wanted was for me to resolve my issue with Bella.

"_Edward I have faith in you, now learn to have faith in yourself". _

"I'll try." I put on a fake smileshe didn't buy it. She did not have time to argue though because Bella walked in just then surrounded buy other children. She once again looked uncomfortable. I was so busy staring I did not see Emmett and Rose approach the table. When they sat down Jasper, Alice and I laughed. Emmet was soaked and Rose was pissed off.

"Wow, that must have been one _wet _make out huh guys." Alice had just dropped the bomb. So I continued for her.

"The moral of the story is public displays of affection should not occur in front of your friendly neighborhood vampires." Rosalie bared her teeth.

"Well I see you have been brushing them nicely." Alice giggled. I got bored so I grabbed some snow off Emmett and rolled it in my hand. I did not melt due to my cool body temperature but it still was wet. The snow on our heads was melting and seeping onto our faces. I laughed as Emmett attempted to spray the girls buy shaking his head. Then my ears picked up a conversation.

"Bella what are you staring at?"

I looked around to pinpoint the source but I already knew it was Jessica Stanley. I turned to see the face of the one girl I could not read the mind of. In the brief moment our eyes met I saw shock. I tried to read her mind to find the reason for it, but failed. She ducked her head and her hair fell over her face. _Shy_, I thought to myself. _Or embarrassed, or afraid_. I desperately wanted to know which. Jessica interrupted my thought process.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." _I wish he was staring at me instead of Bella._

I was curious to see her reaction so I didn't avert my eyes.

"He doesn't look angry does he?", she asked in a whisper. How peculiar. I look at her and she worries I would be angry?

No. Jessica sounded unsure so looked at me to check again. _There is something wrong with this girl. She should be treasuring his attention but no, she wonders if he does not like her._

_"_Should he be?" _Did something happen between them? _Was I really that terrible class that she was now permanently convinced I did not like her? I found myself feeling like a screw up even though she was j_ust_ a human.

"I don't think he likes me," she said putting her head on her arm. That might be a good way to take my behavior.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody….well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." _They are all such snobs, he had no idea how good I would have been for him. Honestly what is so interesting about Bella that he could STILL be staring at HER. _

_"Edward you can stop looking at the pathetic human now!", _Rose shot at me But I wanted to see what she would do.

"Stop looking at him!", Bella hissed to Jessica. Jessica made this chortling sound and looked away. Then Mike launched his snowball fight plan and I looked away.

"_Finally Edward I thought she had put a spell on you or something_," Alice joked.

"Humans are so…..boring." I was lying though.

"With you there brother," Rosalie said snorting. I knew that she did not think this, and as always wished to once again be human.

We did some mild chatting. Then the lunch bell rang and everyone started to leave but we hung back.

Good luck Edward. They all said it and surprisingly meant it. Rosalie was silently cursing Bellas existence. I stalked off towards dreaded biology. In my mind I prepared mental notes for conversation and told myself not to breathe. It was to hard though, it felt unnatural. Then I picked up her scent just outside the class room. I wanted to run in there and drink her dry. I crammed a lid on the desire and walked through the door quietly. There she was sitting in the middle of the room at our table hunched over her note book and I was afraid.

I approached quietly. I noticed that she was focused on drawing all over that note book but it was just doodles. I grabbed my stool and pushed it as far away from her as possible but turned it toward her. When I sat down she did not stir just kept drawing. I took a deep breath, that was a mistake. I almost reached out for her neck but held it in. _Person not prey. Person not prey. _My mouth started before my mind.

"Hello", I said. She looked up with shock written across her face. I wondered if I looked funny but I was pretty sure I didn't. She glanced at my position at the table and then at my chair and was thinking about something. I tired to get in her mind to figure it out, but found nothing. Her smell got to me and I was momentarily stunned. Then continued the introduction with a slight smile. I wondered how she would take me, and I secretly hoped she would forget about our previous encounter.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." _There perfectly normal. _I mentally patted myself on the back for not pouncing. She, however, looked confused. She didn't say anything and I started to worry.

"H- how do you know my name?" She had trouble saying it and it made me laugh. D_id she honestly think I would not know her name? With all these inappropriate mental images of her I get everyday_?

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole towns been waiting for you to arrive." She cringed. I wondered if she did not like the attention but thought that was stupid because all humans love some attention.

"No, I meant why did you call me Bella?" _Wait does she not like Bella? I thought she told everyone to call her Bella. Maybe she does not want YOU to call her Bella._

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella. But I think Charlie – I mean my dad –must call me Isabella behind my back—that's what everyone seems to know me as." _YOU IDIOT! SHE NEVER TOLD YOU TO CALL HER BELLA! _I had no idea how to explain how I knew her nickname so I just said,

"Oh." She let it drop and thankfully class began. I knew from Mr. Banner's mind that we would be doing the phases of mitosis represented by onion root tip cells and we needed to identify the phase. Not only had I done this so many times I had forgotten to count, but now I had to work at human speed. The miseries I must endure to be normal.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and to be continued…. P.S. this is NOT edited so don't be tough. 


	7. Bella: Part Two

**Not Normal**

* * *

Mr. Banner had set up an class activity that included separating slides and noting what state of mitosis they were undergoing, another boring activity. I felt uneasy, Bella was much more vigilant than I gave her credit for and I would need to be more careful from now on. Aside from that she was smelling particularly good today, like everyday. I wanted to seem inviting, I was sure if I acted human I would feel less like a monster.

"Ladies first partner?" I asked politely giving her a grin. She looked confused, even stunned. I worried, maybe I could never _really_ act like a human.

"Or I could start, if you wish." I left the option up to her but it seems she wasn't really hearing my words._ "You could take advantage of this," _the monster reminded me. Luckily she snapped out of her complacency, starting to blush while I had to try harder to suppress my desire.

"No, I'll go ahead." There a small smirk gracing her lips as she reached for the microscope. I watched in curiosity as she took the slide and set the lens to the 40X objective. She actually _knew_ what to do, while all around me I could hear students fumbling around having trouble setting their lenses. She briefly peeked at the slide and said "prophase," into the microscope. She was so confident it made me want to prove her wrong.

"Do you mind if I look?" I caught her as she was removing the slide, another act of confidence. My fingers moved to catch her hand that was taking the slide. She pulled it away very quickly as if she had been stung by something.

"I'm sorry," I said mumbling quietly as I pulled my hand back as well. I was shocked too, in a way. Her hand was amazingly warm and it burned my own in those few short seconds our hands were touching. I surprised myself by thoroughly enjoying it, the warmth was….pleasant. This distraction did not make me act any differently as I continued to reach for the microscope. Her face was still shock ridden.

I only needed one glance to tell me she was right, it disappointed me and surprised me that she was actually right.

"Prophase," I agreed trying to not to sound flabbergasted. On the sheet I filled in the slot then continued by switching the slides and then took a look.

"Anaphase," I said out loud for her benefit as I wrote it down on the sheet.

"May I?" a small nonchalant voice asked. She surprised me, again. The fact that she wanted to check if _I_ was right made me want to laugh. After generations of science classes pretty much nothing we would do would require _actual_ thinking for me. I smirked as I sent the microscope her way. She looked and I watched her face form a frown, my smirk grew more pronounced.

"Slide three?" She held out her hand, expectant. Quickly I grabbed the slide and handed it to her, avoiding skin contact. For some reason I wanted to touch her hand again, to see if it was just as warm as the first time. I refrained, it seemed like Bella caused me to refrain from a great many things. She peered into the microscope.

"Interphase," Bella said, again with confidence. Before I could ask she pushed the microscope my way, a quick learner. I looked, she was right again. I wrote it down and we finished the last two in the same manner.

I caught her staring at our paper through the corner of my eye. I was sure she was checking the answers until I noticed her eyes were fixed on my hand as I wrote. "_We just did that one, has she already forgotten what it was?_" Her expression was not one of insecurity but rather one of disappointment. I wondered the source of the feeling.

It wasn't until then that I realized that something was missing, something obvious. Looked at Bella for a second and tried to read her mind. There was only silence. Then the voices were hurtled towards me. This whole time I had not heard a single thing. I had been focusing on her so intensely that all other voices went mute. Now that I could hear again I noticed Mike Newton in particular complained a lot.

"_Why can't I work with Bella? He doesn't even notice her, he doesn't deserve her! God I hate Cullen." _I let out a low snicker, low enough that Bella couldn't hear it.

Bella was scanning the classroom with her eyes. They lingered on Mike for a while and I noticed sympathy on her face when she saw the difficulties he was having with the slide. Sympathy turned to boredom as her eyes moved on. Then she stared at the table. Her body was tense for some reason. I tried futilely to again enter her mind. It was like hitting a brick wall. It frustrated me, _what makes her any different from everyone else?_ She glanced up at me then, her brown eyes trying to bore into my soul. Recognition flicked across her face.

The words, "did you get contacts?" were fired out of her mouth. _What would make her ask that?_ Now I knew what made her different, so was… well weird.

"No." I tried not to sound confused, but my faced conveyed it.

"Oh, I thought there was something different about your eyes." It seemed like she felt the need to explain her self. Then I understood. She wasn't _weird _she was observant. She remembered the color of my eyes from our last encounter. I panicked. She _knew_. "No," was definitely the wrong answer. I gave her a shrug, looked away, and attempted to keep my calm. Looking away only caused me to focus on her smell, which was only worse. My hands formed a fists in order to keep me from doing anything rash.

_"They shouldn't be done this early. Edward shouldn't be doing all the work, I need to know what Bella is capable of in class. Shame on him for not letting her have a turn," _Mr. Banner was saying as he approached our table. He stood behind us and glanced over and then came in closer for a better look at our sheet.

_"They're all right. Definitely Edward's work, I can tell by the handwriting . I'll need to have a word with him about that."_ I felt obligated to prove him wrong and to give Bella some credit. It wasn't often that I had a classmate that actually knew the material. I wanted to keep her as my partner…for more that reason.

"So Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner made it sound like a scolding.

"Bella," I corrected with out thinking. "Actually she identified three of the five." It almost made me feel good to lavish attention on someone else.

"_Hmm ... Edward must be lying."_ He looked at her skeptically.

"Have you done this lab before." I turned to face Bella, also interested.

"Not with onion root." She gave him a guilty smile.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah," Bella said with shame. He nodded.

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes." I was for some reason happy that this year would be more interesting because I would be sharing the work with person because they were capable not because I had to.

"Well I guess it's good you two are lab partners." Mr. Banner was proud of himself for solving his mystery.

"Thank God I finally get another smart student." He mumbled under his breath as he walked away. I wanted to laugh. Bella turned her head to the table to focus on her doodeling. Her smell drove me crazy. I needed a distraction, desperately. I remembered that she and Jessica were dicussing snow at lunch. Nothing gets a person talking more than something they hate.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?"

* * *

To be continued…eventually. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! 


End file.
